Kinsa
Kinsa is the "Way of the Warrior" victor from Season 4. Her real name is Amy Wilkinson, a relative of Wilka from Season 3. Her superhero nickname is Scarlet Witch. Information * Year of Birth: * Real Name: Amy Wilkinson * Emblem: Cloud / Sun * Powers: Sorcery and magic * Abilities: Talented sorceress, fighter and athlete * Ninja Experience: 4-time ANW veteran, has never failed a city qualifying course * Best Performance: Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus, Metal Spin, Stage 2 Challenges Faced * Day 1: Kinsa wore the cloud emblem. She was racing with Helic and Simal against Volna, Gajes and Wilga in the Snake Pit. She narrowly avoided the pit, but lost the race to Volna, who gained six rings. She did win the Millstone Towers along with Volna and Gajes, but shockingly, she and Volna fell victim to the Dragon's Blood in the Wizard's Tower. Despite that, she gained 4 rings in the Treasure Ring challenge. * Day 2: Kinsa, along with Wilga and Helic, escaped the Enchanted Stream whereas the male ones aren't so lucky. She defeated two of her five opponents at the Long Staff, but was knocked out of the game by Helic. Shockingly, she, along with all of her friends, didn't solve the Riddle Bridge's riddle. Despite that, she still managed to beat Gajes to the ring at the Pole Climb. * Day 3: Kinsa, along with Wilga, made it through the Dwarf Mine, the Serpent's Eye and the Demon Square. Plus, she even defeated Gajes and her team-mate, along with two others on the Balance Beam. * Day 4: Kinsa and Volna built a strong tower, but she lost the race when confronting the Eyeless Demons and going through the Dark Path blindfolded despite gathering some rings. Wilga's tactics when facing the Thrall Demons didn't seem to pay her off. * Day 5: Kinsa managed to brave the Leap of Faith, but she was taken by the demon at the Demon Causeway. Surprisingly, she built a stone totem to protect herself from the Blasted Mountain and was the second warrior to go through Nevar's portal despite Wilga reaching it first. Simal was eliminated. Final Week * Day 1: Kinsa wore the sun emblem. She won at the Snake Pit where she failed along with Dejan and Wenra. But Dejan defeated her at the Pole Climb and she didn't win the Millstone Towers the second time. * Day 2: Kinsa got defeated at the Balance Beam, along with Linma, Wilga, Sarla and Wenra by Dejan. Then at the Dark Path, she let go of the vines whilst racing Sarla. She faced The Way of the Warrior and completed it, allowing her to go through into the next day and beyond. * Day 3: Kinsa, wasn't lucky against Dejan at the Treasure Ring Challenge before she defeated Sarla, Dejan, Wilga and Linma at the Long Staff before she came second at the Deep Loch challenge and won back a life. * Day 4: Kinsa and Linma built a fine tower to reach the rings. But she and Dejan didn't escape the Dwarf Mine before she raced her friend, Wilga, whilst confronting the Eyeless Demons and got the treasure before her, although Wilga did win a life back. At The Riddle Bridge, she helped Dejan to cross it. * Day 5: Kinsa put on an excellent performance in the Demon Causeway, the Serpent's Eye and the Leap of Faith. Although she was the first to start, Linma overtook both her and Dejan to the finish. Abilities * Flight * Spell Casting * Mind Controlling * Teleportation Category:Sun Warriors Category:Females Category:Flight Category:Magic Character's Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Teleportation Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Avengers Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Gymnasts Category:Martial Artists Category:Series 4 Category:Cloud Warriors Category:Warriors Who Completed Way of the Warrior